Casey vs Alex's Birthday
by bluepeter
Summary: Everybody knows John Casey, tough-guy NSA agent. What happens when he becomes John Casey, dad? A slightly serious one-shot with the Colonel and his daughter, Alex. Enjoy and please comment!


**A/N: I'm a newbie fanfic writer, so all and any comments are welcome! This story was the product of a very bored Chuck lover sitting at the PC for 2 hours ;) Hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chuck or any characters related to it. (Unfortunately.)**

**Casey Vs. Alex's Birthday**

The man in the bed woke up to _The Star Spangled Banner _playing on his digital alarm clock. Groaning, he dragged himself past the curious collection of firearms and computer monitors scattered across the room, groggily making his way to the bathroom. He dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on his face (to wake him up, of course, you can't have a sleepy spy on the case) and was starting to come to his senses when he realized something terrible.

_Today is Alex's birthday._

Colonel John Casey had been dreading this for weeks. The thing was he had_ no idea _how to act around Alex. He didn't even know he had a kid until two months ago, and it had nearly killed him when he learned he had fathered a daughter before he went into spy training.

As he brushed his teeth, he thought about her. Alexandra McHugh. It was a pretty name for a pretty black-belt karate master/part-time waitress. She was told little of her father, Alexander Coburn (alias John Casey) other than that he was a war hero for his actions and ultimately, his death in the Vietnam war. When Casey revealed his true identity to her, she hadn't cried or broke down. Alex made Casey proud. She was competent, level-headed, and a darn good fighter. Casey's kid was no softie.

Casey toasted some bread, grabbed a coupla pieces of fruit and made some black coffee. He had already bought her a gift, that was a start...

_Riiiinnngg!_

It was Alex.

"Happy birthday, uh, daughter." he said gruffly.

"Thanks, Dad! I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner at my place at seven. Just us."

"Sure."

"...You're not allergic to anything, right?"

"Not allergic to anything."

"OK, then. See you!"

…...

Casey rang the doorbell, holding a bulky, sloppily gift-wrapped package behind his back. He didn't have to wait long for Alex to open the door -

"Dad! Come in!" She smiled.

A grunt. "I got you something." He handed her the present.

"Thanks," she said, taking the box.

"Open it."

"Dad! No way! New sparring gear, a belt rack, uniform, and... what's this?" Alex grabbed a shiny card hiding in between the fabrics and began to read aloud. "The California International School of Taekwondo wishes to welcome Ms. Alexandra McHugh, 4th degree blackbelt, to the International Taekwondo conference April 7-12... This is amazing!"

Alex tackled Casey and grinned.

"How'd you know that I've always wanted to go to the conference?"

"Heh. My covert espionage skills." Casey winked. Alex took it as a joke and laughed it off, which was relieving. (Casey didn't want to get into an awkward discussion about the flower pot security cameras again.)

They walked inside her apartment. The first thing that hit Casey was the _greenness. _Green, which was Alex's favorite color, drenched the walls and the carpet in various shades. Even the sofas and tables had not escaped his daughter's green fetish.

"I see you like green…?" Casey's eyebrow shot up.

Alex laughed. "Favorite color in the world!" She motioned towards the living room. "Dinner will be ready in just a sec."

Casey sat down and examined his surroundings. Alex's prize plant amaryllis was positioned eye-catchingly in the middle of the jade coffee table. Judging on the custom-made pot, top-notch organic compost, and careful watering chart; the care Alex showered on her amaryllis was not unlike Casey with his bonsai tree. He chuckled softly to himself. It was just like a Coburn to love a plant!

But what _really_ interested the man were the photos framed on the walls. All the missed memories. There was a picture of Alex's mother at 12-year-old Alex's birthday party. Another picture of Alex passing the green belt test and her mother grinning beside her. And most surprisingly, a picture of him and Kathleen, in the hazy days before the war.

"Dinner's ready," Alex announced from right behind him.

Casey jumped in surprise. "Almost gave me a heart attack!"

Alex cracked up but the laughter died away when she caught sight of what Casey was looking at.

"You know, Mom really misses you," Alex said.

"Should be miss-ED. It was a long time ago," Casey muttered, sighing.

Alex gazed at the picture thoughtfully.

"Do you know what she does every morning? Prays for you. First thing before she starts the day. She's done it ever since you died."

Casey grunted.

"It wouldn't be right to just show up after all these years. Kathleen... she had you, for Chrissake. And I wasn't there the entire time. If I knew, I wouldn't have left."

Alex turned her gaze to her father.

"When I learned you were alive, it was the best belated birthday present. Ever. This is just the way things turned out. Stop beating yourself up about it."

Casey stayed silent.

"Thanks, kid," he said at last.

"Come on," Alex smiled. "Dinner's getting cold."

…..

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming," Alex said as she took her seat.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied as he dug into the the casserole.


End file.
